The invention concerns a fitting for corner cabinets, in particular for kitchen corner cabinets, comprising an interior that is accessible by means of a corner cabinet door at the front side and is substantially rectangular in horizontal section, comprised of at least one support stationarily supportable in the interior of the corner cabinet for securing at least one one-part shelf of a basic shape that is similar to a semicircle, wherein the support has at least one guide member that supports the shelf and transfers the shelf on a predetermined movement path from an inner position in the interior of the corner cabinet into an outer position that is substantially located in front of the door opening of the corner cabinet, wherein the guide member is articulated on the bottom side of the shelf and is connected pivotably by means of a support fitting with a corner cabinet part, in particular a sidewall part, wherein between the corner cabinet door that closes off the door opening and the shelf a driver device is provided for coupling the door with the shelf during at least one segment of the opening movement of the door.
A fitting for corner cabinets is disclosed in DE 20 2004 011 200 U1. This fitting has a support with two guide members that control a predetermined movement path of the shelf wherein one guide member is supported on a stationary support column in the interior of the corner cabinet in a pivotable way and another one is supported on a sidewall of the corner cabinet. The two guide members are articulated on the bottom side of each shelf so that they ensure that the shelf is movably supported such that not only a pivot movement about an axis can be performed but moreover the shelf can perform also an additional movement relative to a circular movement path which makes it possible that, as a result of this movement path controlled by the two guide members, a final position can be assumed in which the shelf is positioned for the most part in front of the door opening of the corner cabinet.
It is particularly advantageous in this context that also in case that several shelves are provided that are positioned at a spacing above each other, as a result of the individual guide members associated with each shelf, the shelves can also be individually pivoted outwardly without the other provided shelves having to be mandatorily entrained. In this connection, each shelf support surface is accessible from above for the user.
DE 20 2005 016 432 U1 discloses a pivotable pull-out device for a corner cabinet that, in analogy to the fitting system disclosed in the afore mentioned document, operates with two guide members, wherein one is attached to a sidewall of the cabinet and another to a vertical support column. Due to the two provided guide members, it is also possible to transfer in this system a shelf for the most part to a position in front of the door opening. As a result of a support arm-like construction provided thereat, two shelves that are arranged above each other can only be moved together into the outer position located in front of the door opening so that the lower shelf positioned underneath the upper shelf is no longer freely accessible from above.
DE 10 2007 009 894 C5 discloses a corner cabinet, in particular a kitchen corner cabinet, with a cabinet body and an interior that is accessible by means of a corner cabinet door that is supported on the cabinet body and can be moved between a closed position and an open position, wherein in the interior at least one shelf is supported by means of a fitting so as to be movable between an inner position and an outer position, wherein a driver device is provided by means of which the corner cabinet door and the shelf are motion-coupled. For this purpose, decoupling means in the form of a bolt and a guide part are provided. The bolt engages the guide part such that the bolt from a certain intermediate shelf position on is automatically decoupled from the guide part. With this automatic decoupling the shelf is however still mostly located within the cabinet interior so that this device is not suitable for fast access to objects supported on the shelf.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fitting for corner cabinets of the aforementioned kind that enables safe entrainment of the shelf during a pivot movement for opening the door but also additionally enables a simple manual decoupling action.